


Homemade Jam

by Aerine



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm making Hero go through it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Spoilers, This takes place after the events of the game :), may or may not continue this we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerine/pseuds/Aerine
Summary: "Oh, Mari… I wish he talked to me."
Relationships: Hero/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Homemade Jam

**Author's Note:**

> make Hero suffer challenge

He huffs and puffs so heavily beside me, intakes of breath that draw out longer than the last. The bed dips in my favor, a shadow creeping over the rising sun beyond my windows; it is so uncertain and hesitant in its actions that it is disappointing when the desire to not be a burden wins over longing for comfort. The dreams become so candid by this hour, where the days coalesce with the next, and a truth that not even I know of visits me in the form of a girl I’ve never met, never knew, never even spoke to. When my mind takes me elsewhere, it’s haunted by someone I’ve only seen in passing. She drags me to a lake beyond many trees and sits me down, barraging me with questions about her love— _my_ love, and her smile becomes brighter than the sun. My own can’t help but follow. The grass prods at our bare toes planted in the ground, waves pushing past one another to witness us, yet she is quite the sight.

His head rests on my lap, my pajama bottoms bunched up into his fist. His eyes are wet with tears as an apology escapes him in a whimper; whether it is because he is at his most vulnerable, or for the crescent marks forming along the creases of my pants I am uncertain. What I am certain of is that his hair is like silk beneath my fingertips, and my desire grows to feel more of his brunette locks as they are tinted blood orange the further the clock ticks to dawn. My hero, when asked, shakes his head upon any thought about what he dreamt about this time… but I know. What haunts him, what plagues him day and night, is someone that manifests only in one’s thoughts and memories. It is a silent downfall that only his friends and I bear witness to, pain and suffering that causes him to spiral at nights like these that neither of us want to deal with. As the hours of sleep lost to us catches up, I am strife with the unknown as much as he is the strife of knowing far too much; these times creep up on us so often that the air crawls down my throat and threatens to suffocate me. Fan turned on to the highest setting? Check.

Hero cooks the best waffles, I am sure. My elbows fall on the kitchen island as his back faces me, hips swaying with a tune meant to find its way through the silence. His hums are low, almost unheard by the bass that rumbles with the fire atop the stove, and a smile can’t help but tug at the corner of my lips. His bronze skin is gold beneath the stove light, his stature settled with a quick sip of a brew he asked I use. _Too early for waffles_ , he reminds me, but he is in his element as the dish blossoms under his touch. His vision falls to a plate of waffles soggy with syrup, _too much syrup_ , mirroring my grin with one of his own and a flick of my nose. The dawn of a new day is approaching, and Hero is mellow as always. He drops down onto the cushion beside mine with his own plate, sparing proof of his overwhelming charm my way, and we move on with our day with the events of the twilight unsaid.

Oh, Mari… I wish he talked to me.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you can :) I love this fandom and would love to write more for it!


End file.
